its starts with fear
by love-kills-quickly
Summary: In this story Jack saves Elsa from pitch, who becomes obsessed with her, and its up to the guardians to protect Elsa from pitch, and from herself. Jack X Elsa!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first ever story so PLEASE leave me a comment and any suggestions u might have for a new story. I NEED these reviews, if you love it tell me, if you hate it tell me why.**_

_** Sadly I do not own any of the characters from this fanfic, they are the property of**__** Disney & Dreamworks. **__**Thanks! Enjoy the story! **_

** "Anna? Anna? Oh where did she go?" Elsa said as she was walking down the street. There had been a street fair and Anna had begged elsa to take her."I am going to put a tracking device on that girl!" She thought." She runs off way to muc-" she stopped in mid rant when she saw something that looked very strange**. **I****t looked like a pale girl, with a very male like face, in a black dress was sitting on a dumpster in an alley way. She looked upset, so elsa turned and made her way over to her to see if she could help. But as she got closer, she saw a smaller child who was fast asleep and whimpering in fear, and the girl she saw was controlling some sort of huge spider, made up of what looked like black powder, right above the childs head. She let out a gasp.**

**The girl turned to her, only it wasn't a girl at all, it was a man, the most frightening one she had ever seen.**

**She froze in fear and ice started to form at her feet. "oh joy, a new thing for me to play with." he said. Just then she heard anna's voice drift down the alley. "elsa? elsa is that you? what are you doing?" Anna asked as she started to make her way down the alley as well**. **"ANNA RUN!" elsa yelled at the top of her lungs as she took off towards the mouth of the alley. Anna didn't stop to ask why, she just did as her sister told her. When elsa got closer to her sister she hissed out " let split up you go left i'll go right that way one of us can go get help." Before anna made a sudden left turn, not bothering to answer.**

"**Oh e-l-s-a" She heard the male hiss. "i am going to find yoooou" It said in an evil tone, just as elsa turns to run down an empty street.**

"**Its a pity realy. I mean do honestly think you can escape ME?!"**

"**Faster. Have to. Run. Faster." she gasped.**

"**You can run e-l-s-a. But you can't hide from fear. You can't hide from me." Pitch laughed evilly.**

" **I will find you….. And then i will find your Precious little sister." He chuckled." What was her name? Ah yes. Anna." He hissed out her name. **

"**No!" her mind screamed "I can't let him hurt her." She thought as she risked a glance over her shoulder. " Maybe i lost him." she thought just as she slammed into a hard Chest. "F* k,f&$%k,F& #K!" SHe thought as she felt a pair of arms steady her. "Whoa! Are you ok?" she heard a new voice ask.**

"**No(huff) leave(gasp) me (pant) alone(pant)." she said.**

" **Hey, hey i won't hurt you. I just want to help." The voice said.**

"**Chasing(gasp) me (huff) have (gasp) to get (pant) Away (huff)" She Managed to force out.**

"**huh? Who's chasing you?" the stranger asked.**

"**my, my. if it isn't jack frost." She heard the thing say. "Pitch." jack said. " Well doesn't that explain everything." She heard him mutter as she struggled to get free so she could run, But it did no good because the stranger simply tightened his hold on her, making escape impossible. **

"**I am going to die! I am going to die and that thing is going to hurt anna!" her m****ind ****screamed as she struggled to create a plan to get away and protect her sister.**

"**Pitch why are terrorizing this poor girl? i mean what could you possibly want from her?" Jack asked. **

"**That is non of your business." The one called pitch hissed. His voice full of venom. " now why don't you go freeze a lake or something? i am kind of busy here." **

"**I don't think so." jack said simply as he gently but firmly moved elsa behind him, putting himself between her and pitch, which trapped elsa in a corner."Now why don't you crawl back under the rock you slithered away from?" jack said, as he picked up a staff elsa hadn't noticed until then. His voice was low-pitched in a dangerous sort of way. **

**Elsa, who was already freaked, was on the verge of an anxiety attack when pitch was suddenly engulfed by some sort of black sand. Then elsa blacked out. The last thing she remembered was feeling a sudden surge of power flow threw her.**

_**REMEMBER TO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed my story! I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**_

The first thing Elsa was aware of again was the sound of voices, Two if she was going to be technical. And one sounded concerned, the other angry. She heard footsteps getting closer but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt someone, or something, put pressure on her hand. But, to her surprise, the contact didn't feel threatening, but comforting. And it felt cold, not warm like a person's hand. So she started to freak out. Again. "Hey, hey its ok." she heard a voice say. "Elsa, Elsa you need to wake up. Ok?" She tried to say something, but her lips wouldn't move, she tried to make a fist, but her hand didn't move either. But when she tried to open her eyes, she managed to open them about half way, and__what she saw almost made__her think that she had lost her mind.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was wrong, because the first thing she saw was a HUGE Russian man, a lady who was FLYING and looked like a multicolored BIRD, as in feathers and all! She also saw an EXTREMELY large rabbit, a floating gold sand guy, and jack? Ok she HAD to be dreaming. "Elsa, Elsa dear are you ok?" The bird lady asked. She managed to open her mouth and crock out "Where is Anna?" The guardians exchanged glances.

{Pitch}

I have to find her. He thought. She has the power I need! With her power I could destroy Jack Frost and his silly gang. All I need is her! But how do I find her. Yes. That's where the problem begins."

He began to pace, then suddenly, "That's it! It's Brilliant! There is no way it could fail!" He said "Prepare yourself Elsa, for soon your power, shall be mine!"

_**Thanks again and please remember to review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Honey….. Who's Anna?" The bird lady said. "She's my sister. Who are you? What are you?" Elsa asked, feeling confused and worried. "Where am I?" She asked, not giving them time to answer.  
****"Ok, we are the guardians. The huge guy over there is Santa Claus, we all call him nick. I am the tooth fairy, but everyone calls me tooth. That is the Easter bunny, and the gold guy is the sandman, but we call him sandy. And I think you have met jack already." Tooth said.**

"**Have I gone mad?" Elsa asked. "No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" tooth replied. "Well I am seeing a giant Rabbit, A man made of sand, A lady who looks like a bird, and an old guy claiming to be Santa." She stated. "I assure you that you haven't lost your mind, Guardians honor." Tooth stated in a tone that rang with authority. **

"**Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. It looked like she was in some sort of workshop. "Well," The old man replied" Right now you are in my workshop."**

**{PITCH} **

**"Have you found her yet?" He asked his nightmare hound. It growled in response. "Hmmm, interesting." He smirked. "It would seem that those cursed**_** Guardians."**_** He hissed.**** "Well that just made this game THAT much more challenging." He conjured up a crow. "Go and follow this Elsa girl." He ordered. The crow simply squawked and flew away into the night. "Excellent! Soon the guardians will fall and I will RULE THE WORLD!**

_**Ok So I know, every bad guy's goal is world domination. But hey, it could be worse; I could have made him laugh one of those corny evil laughs. Any way Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Again, please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! Also i was thinking on adding in a few new characters. Like Hiccup, astrid, toothless, stormfly, along with a few other dragons, and dont worry, I plan on including Kristoff, marshmallow and olaf later on in the story. Tell you what. If i can get 5 reviews i will and Kristoff, marshmallow and olaf in the next chapter!

{Elsa}

The Guardians Exchanged a glance. "What?" Elsa asked. It was Jack who spoke up. "Here, you have been out for hours now, why don't we get some hot chocolate and food into you?"

"Sure." she forced out suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. The last time she ate was the night before the festival. So after they helped her to her feet, she waved them away muttering, "I'm fine, I'm fine, i don't need to be babied." Of course jack couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he watched her stagger and stumble her way out of the room,. Tooth hovered behind her and nick was slyly walking next to her, also read to catch her if she fell. After they had her seated at a table, a hot mug of cocoa and bowl of stew in front of her, she asked again.

"Elsa….. We Don't know where she is." he said "We don't even know what she looks like, or where she might be." he said in a deflated tone. When he looked up at elsa, though her face held a passive, he could see the raw panic flaring in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her. **Won't we guys.**" He said giving them a pointed look. They all agreed, well except bunnymund. "Hey that might work out for YOU mate. But I just can't put easter on hold to help out your little sheila. I got eggs to paint! If I remember correctly mate, i have 753,929 eggs left to paint, and i only have," he glanced at his watch, "2 weeks and 5 days left to get them ready." he stated. "So you and your little sheila will have to count me out, Now if ya'll don't mind mates, I have got to go and get back to work." he said as he opened up a hole in the floor to his warren. "I'll talk to you later mates." was his goodbye.

"Well. I guess it's just us guys." Jack said. "So, where do we start?" tooth asked. To elsa's surprise, the gold dude did not say anything, but instead a question mark appeared above his head as he simultaneously scratched it. Suddenly santa jumped up, starling elsa, only to find that his feet were frozen to the ground. And it wasn't jack who froze them.

{Anna}

"Oh elsa, where are you?" Anna whispered, silently crying as she sat on a park bench at about 4 a.m. She had gone to the police earlier, but they said there wasn't much they could do at the moment. They said they would put out a notice for all teams to be on the look out for a 19 year old girl with whitish blond hair. But that was it. No "Don't worry we will find her" no "Everything is going to be fine" nothing. Anna couldn't even get a motel room cause elsa had the keys to the car, the phone, the money, and the credit cards. She glanced up and down the street, no body. It was like everybody had just disappeared. And to make things worse a thick fog was rolling in. "Its official." she thought "This night was bound to get worse." Then as if on cue, it began to rain. And of course it couldn't be a light rain. No It simply had to a heavy, can't-see-two-feet-in-front-of-you kind of rain.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out at this time of night?"

{Pitch}

"Ahh! Perfect!" He said in a sadistic manner. "You did good." He told his crow. "If we can find and kidnap this….anna, elsa will have no chose if she wants her sister to live." he had a evil smirk pulling at his lips. "Go. Find this anna girl and return when you have found her. But remember she is not to be harmed. Are we clear?" The crow scwaked. "Excelent." He said. "Now, I am of to spread some _delicious _nightmares."

Alright so, any suggestions on the characters? The plot? Anything? A question about the story? But be forewarned I will NOT be giving ANY spoilers! Oky-doky moving right along, If you answered yes to any of these Questions PLEASE review! I Plan on having the next chapter of the story online soon. Thanks.

~~~Love-kills-quickly~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OK guys, so I would like to say thanks to everyone who has left a comment, and to ask what you guys thought of me incorporating how to train your dragon characters into the story.

ATTENTION: how to train your dragon belongs to DreamWorks. I do not own any of the characters.

{Elsa}

"HEY! WHY ARE MY FEET FROZE TO THE GROUND!" Santa suddenly blared out. Jack shot a pointed look towards Elsa. the older guardian got the message. "Jack you had better unfreeze me right away!" he said, doing his best to sound mad. "Uh yeah sure." jack said."There has to be some way to find her." Elsa said with conviction. Clearly oblivious to the exchange that had just took place. "There is one way." It was Santa who spoke. His feet now unfrozen. When everyone gave him a blank look he said, "The dragon guardians." as if it was the most obvious thing it in the world. "The who?" elsa asked "The what?" That was jack. "The dragon guardians. They are a group of teenagers who have the ability to train, ride and tame dragons. Not necessarily in that order." santa stated. "Ok santa, what else do you know about them?' Elsa asked. " please don't call me santa, call me nick, santa makes for a ridiculous first name." he said. "ok, so what else?" She asked. "Well, the leader of the group is called hiccup. There is also fish legs, astrid, snotlout, roughnut & toughnut."

"And they ride dragons?" elsa asked in disbelief. " Yes. I am almost positive that's what i said." he continued, "If i am not mistaken, they each ride a different species of dragon. For example, hiccup, rides a nightfurry, if i am not mistaken. The others ride a deadly hatter, a groncy, A monstrous nightlare, and a zipperback."

"But you said there were 5 rider. so how are there only 4 dragons?" she asked, still veru confused. I believe one of the dragon has two head. there four requiring two rider." He said. "One rider for each head!" It was finally making sense! "Correct." Just then tooth spoke up. "Say nick were exactly do we find the…"Dragon Guardian?" she asked. They live on the island of berk, smack dab in the middle of the arctic ocean. So you little miss are going to need a coat." Then a thought popped into her head.

"What happened to my cloak?" She asked. "Well you sort of froze it. As in solid." she just gave him a blank look. Then he could almost see the pieces of the puzzle click into place as understanding flashed in her eyes. Followed almost instantly by panic, then confusion. "Wait, wait, wait." she said. "What do you mean it FROZE?" Disbelief was thick in her voice. "Thats impossible." She started to panic, causing frost to form around her bare feet. "Elsa you NEED to calm down." Jack said, trying to sound soothing. "How could that have happened!" The frost began to creep up the walls, turning to ice around her feet. "Thats not possible, It was almost 50 outside." She began to REALLY panic. "Theres no way it could have…" She froze. "Oh god." she whispered. Her eyes the size of small dinner plates.

"Elsa?" jack's voice was full of concern.

{Pitch}

"Ah, so she doesn't know about her powers yet!" He said excitedly. "If we could turn her powers against her," he sneered. "turn her gift into a curse, I could absorb enough of her fear to overpower the guardians. And then, after all this time, I can have my rightful place, as ruler of these pathetic humans." His sneer became a grin. "And the Guardians, and even the Man on the MOON won't be able to stop me!" He screamed. he turned to his nightmare crow. "Get back to your post" He hissed. The Bird obeyed. Pitch turned his attention back to the globe. "Soon Elsa, very soon. YOU shall be my queen." He pulled out a phone. "Have you found her?"

{Anna}

"Wh-who's there?" She said terrified. "I'm sorry did i scare you?" The stranger stepped into the light. "My name is hans. and you are?" He said."A-anna" she choked out. He gave her a strange look. "SO what are you doing outside at," he glanced at his watch " 4 o'clock in the morning?" he asked. For some reason she felt like she shouldn't tell him about her sister, so she lied. "I was robbed." she said. gesturing to the fact that she did not have a purse. "they got my money, my house key. Every thing." SHe sulked. Silently thanking god that she had been a natural born actress. "I see, tell you what," he grinned. " you can spend the night at my place then, in the morning, i will get someone to unlock you house." he glanced at her. "It would only be for one night." he said reassuring her. what the heck, she thought, it beats sleeping outside on a park bench. "ok." she said. reluctantly agreeing. Here climb in the car, that way you can get warm. I just need to make a quick phone call." she nodded, getting into the tiny car. As soon as she closed the door,his phone rang. "hello?" He answered. "Have you found her?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. "Yeah, i found her." "Good Good. Keep her with you until i tell yu otherwise. are we clear?" "crystal" hans replied. He hung up, plastered on a fake smile and then head towards the driver side of the car. "Lets go he said as he started the car. But anna was already asleep.

Ok guys What did you think? Did you like it? any suggestions? anything at all? Anyway you know the drill Please review. I plan on having chapter 6 up soon. i just have been having a REALLY busy schedule lately, so finding to type has been hard. Also if anyone could PLEASE translate maggie le fay's review. I will give a shout out to you in the next chapter.

Thanks!

~love-kills-quickly~


	6. Chapter 6

HEY everyone just wanted to let you know that if you have any questions just leave them in the comments and i will answer them in the next chapter. Also i am in need of an opinion, and i won't post the next chapter until i get an answer. Clear? Yippy! Ok, so what did you all think about me adding httyd character? Also should i make anna aware of hanns plans?

Whiwee13, Yeah, i was originally going to set it in the frozen timeline, but i was having a hard time getting the details to work into the plot, so i set it in a modern day setting.

{elsa}

"Elsa?" Jack asked his voice full of concern.

"NO, NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT REAL! I CONTROL MY POWERS THEY DO NOT CONTROL ME!" Her scream echoing painfully in the small room, clearly in a full swing panic attack. "im dreaming thats it. yeah its all just some horrible nightmare and i am going to wake up any minute now." she pinched herself. "come on elsa wake up. wake up. why aren't i waking up?!"she muttered. Jack just sort of stood there in shock. "She knew? How? Were did her powers come from? Was she like him? Was she a witch? How was this possible?" And a thousand more questions were spinning around in his mind, Suddenly something hit him.

"What the hell?" he asked. He looked down to see what had hit him and froze. The floor was covered in a thick sheet of ice! He looked up to find the rest of the guardians were all gone. His head sound to the door where he saw nick, who turn to look at him and mouth the words " Calm her down" Jack just nodded. He did a quick survey of the room and saw that very deadly looking spikes hanging from the ceiling. Oh boy, he thought to himself, this should be fun.

''Elsa?'' Jack asked tentatively. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "LEAVE, JUST LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU!" She screamed fear radiating off of her. Thats when he saw it. Above elsa head, a Black cloud of sand was reaching out as if to swallow her whole.

{Pitch}

"Hans? Hans you idiot answer your stupid phone!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Im here, what do you need?"

"I want you to bring the girl here."

"How am I supposed to do that? Your 15,000 miles away."

"I will send you two nightmares. use the drug i gave you on the girl. Then all you have to do is drapp her over one of the mares, and you ride the other. Don't worry they now the way."

"Where should i meet them?"

"In your backyard, around midnight, in two days. am i clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" He said as he hung up. "Haha, well _Jack Frost_" He said the name like a curse, "Looks like i will be taking out two birds with one stone. "Know, I just have to sit back and watch the show."

I apologize that this was so short…. but i am having a really hard time working out anna's role in the plot…. so please if you have any suggestions whatsoever….. please help.

thanks.

~~love-kills-quickly~~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! i just want to thank everyone, who has faved and followed my story. Now, back to the story. I would like to say that i am sorry. It has been pointed out to me that santa is called morth in the Rise of the guardians movie, not nick. so from now on i will write it so that he is called north, not nick. If i have made any other mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me.

{Elsa}

Memory after memory came pouring through her mind. Arendal, anna, her parents. If her powers were out of control, there was no way she could go back. She would be putting everyone in danger, everyone she had worked so hard to protect. "Mama, papa, anna, im sorry." she whispered. The tears continued pouring down her face.

She felt a hesitant hand land on her shoulder. she looked up, her eyes full of anger and sorrow. "elsa, you need to breath, ok just calm down, you are strong,and if you need help controlling your powers, i can help and," Jack was rambling. What happened next would shock the hell out of both of them. Elsa spun and hug jac so tight he thought he was going to suffocate to death.

"Elsa" he whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. "Its ok, i got you, i got you" he chanted. She buried her head into the nock of jack's neck and cried until her eyes burned, soaking his shirt with her tears. When she couldn't cry anymore, she simply collapsed against him, to tired to move and too tired to care.

"Elsa? Elsa i'm going to have to pick you up now. O k?" When she didn't reply he figured that she was asleep, so he picked her up, and carried her bridal style towards her room. As he was carrying her she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on with all the strength she had left. When jack tried to peel her off, she just held on tighter. He decided to throw in the towel and lay down with her.

Jack was almost died when elsa curled into him,head on his chest, one arm folded up between them, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, her fist clenched onto his hoodie. seeing that there was no way out,(not that he really wanted to move, he just didn't want her to think he was a creep.) jack pulled a blanket over the both of them, wrapped an arm around her, folded his other arm behind his head, and fell asleep, He never even saw sandy sprinkled his gold dust over him and elsa.

{Pitch}

'Hans, change in plans, i have decided that instead of the mares arriving tomorrow, they will be there tonight. have anna ready in fifteen minutes. Unless YOU want to be my new test subject." he paused "thats what i thought. She had better be hear on time." he Hung up. "Now why don't we get this show on the road."He hissed. He conjored a nightmare owl. "Here, take this vial of dust. when you reach elsa. I want you to sprinkle this over her, and only her. Am i clear?" The owl nodded. "Good. Now go." The owl left. Pitch started preparing. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his equipment. He heard Hans and his mares coming threw the doors. "Perfect timing hans. Now bring me the girl. And what in the name of the moon happened to your face?"

{Anna}

She couldn't sleep, She just couldn't sleep. So she decided to go downstairs and watch tv. As she was passing hans room, she heard him on the phone, "Ok, so i just have to put this stuff on a cloth and put it over her face. Then she will be out?"he paused "yeah, yeah, you'll have anna before the sun is up. Ok I …." She stopped listening at that point. She slowly tiptoed past his door. It was almost sun rise. If she was going to escape, she HAD to do it now. she had just made it down the second flight of stairs when she heard him yell "SHIT!" She took off at full sprint. As she made half way down the hall, Hans grabbed her left arm, So she grabbed a vase off the stand, and smashed it against the side of his head, This gave her She made it to the door, "I'm almost there" She thought. She ripped the door open just in time to see two huge black horse materialize out of no wear. she froze for a split second, then tried to run past the horses, but they wouldn't let her pass. She was just about to scream when a rag was forced over her mouth and nose. Almost instantly she felt her consciousness slipping away. She struggled and fought to get away but he held her fast. Her last thought was that she was going to kill hans when she got out of this. Then she would find elsa.

{North}

"I hope everythings ok in there." he thought as he passed the door to the dinning room again. "Its been quiet for quite a while." he thought. "maybe just a peak." he thought. He slowly opened the door, stuck his head in and looked around. Nothing. The ice spikes were still there. but no Jack, no elsa. Then he heard it, snoring. "what the hell?" he said to himself. He followed the noise to its source, Jack, and, Much to norths surprise, he saw elsa curled up into him. And she was clinging to jacks side like her life depended on it. North quickly and quietly retreated from the room.

{love-kills-quickly}

ok, I am thankful that that some of you guys are reviewing, But i am forwarding you, the next chapter is going to be a little… well i think i shall let your minds pander that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! I am so sorry that update was late. I am experiencing

Creativity Matter: I will be sure to check out your story, and i am glad you like it.

{Pitch}

"HANS, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Pitch screamed when he say Hans and the nightmares walk through the door. "sorry An-" pitch cut him off "AND WERE I THIS ANNA BRAT?!" He bellowed. Hans simply had one of the nightmares turn towards pitch, there on its back was an unconscious Anna. Bound and gagged. "Good, get her into the cell. Then the fun can begin." he laughed evilly. "Soon my nightmare dust will give us a direct link to Elsa's mind." He turned to his glob of floating black sand just as Hans finishes chaining Anna's hands above herself, leaving her immobile and defenseless. Oh how he couldn't wait for the fear to come pouring off of her in waves! Just then he heard the sound of someone trying to pull themselves up.

{ANNA}

"wh-where am I?" she asked her voice scratchy from the drugs. Then it hit her like a ton a bricks. HANS! Hans had drugged her! before she could process more she felt a cold hand slap her across the face. Her snapped open. She screamed when she saw the most hideous face staring back at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she screamed, causing the monster in front of her to cover his ears. He was about reprimand her when he saw his globe begin to form pictures. "Its time." he whispered. As the globe began to glow brighter, he made a knife appear out of thin air.

{Elsa}

Her dream had started out so sweet; her and Anna were together again. Jack had said he loved her (that how she knew it was a dream). But then her sweet dream turned into a nightmare when everything turned black. She saw before her the most horrific scene. HER sister, her Anna, was chained to a wall, and she was BLEEDING! There in her thigh was a black knife; it was sunk to the hilt. Anna was screaming in agony. A look of hatred in her eyes. Elsa had aimed at an icy blast at one of the chains, only to find her powers were useless. She screamed to Anna that she was there, help was coming, but Anna gave no indication that she understood. When Elsa ran up to try to remove the blade from Anna's leg, her hand passed right through the knife and Anna as well. Elsa turned to try and block Anna from her unknown kidnapper with her own body. She screamed as she saw pitch, who with an evil grin, slapped Anna across her face, his arm passing through Elsa. Elsa, who was at this point terrified, Let out and ear splitting scream.

{Pitch's owl}

Pitch's owl had made it in… but was now faced with a small issue…. there was some white haired kid tangled up with his target. He crept closer, thinking that if he could get close enough he could just dump the dust on the side of her face. That way he wouldn't get the white haired kid. SO that exactly what he did. He popped the cork off of the vile and sprinkled the dust on her face, earning a squeak. Fallowed by a whimper. That was his que to get the hell out of dodge. Just as he made it out the window and into the night, he Heard an ear splitting scream. Looks like his master had already started.

~~elov-skill-yquickl~~

lolz….. it me in my ninja disguise! just kidding, just kidding. You guys know the drill, READ, REVIEW, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Bye bye!


End file.
